familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lake of the Woods County, Minnesota
Lake of the Woods County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 4,522. Its county seat is Baudette6. The county contains the Northwest Angle, the northernmost point of the Lower 48 States, and includes the U.S. portion of Lake of the Woods, shared with Canada. The county also includes the exclave of Elm Point. Since Alaska has no counties (its territory is comprised entirely of boroughs, census areas, and a municipality), Lake of the Woods is the northernmost county in the United States, by definition. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,597 km² (1,775 sq mi). 3,358 km² (1,297 sq mi) of it is land and 1,239 km² (478 sq mi) of it (26.95%) is water. Major highways * Minnesota State Highway 11 * Minnesota State Highway 72 * Minnesota State Highway 172 Neighbors *Kenora District (northeast) *Rainy River District (northeast) *Koochiching County (southeast) *Beltrami County (south) *Roseau County (west) *Division No. 1 (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 4,522 people, 1,903 households, and 1,267 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (4/sq mi). There were 3,238 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.21% White, 0.29% Black or African American, 1.13% Native American, 0.24% Asian, 0.11% from other races, and 1.02% from two or more races. 0.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 26.2% were of Norwegian, 22.3% German, 8.9% Swedish, 5.8% American and 5.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 1,903 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.40% were married couples living together, 5.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 29.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.93. data.]] In the county the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 5.70% from 18 to 24, 25.10% from 25 to 44, 27.20% from 45 to 64, and 17.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 101.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,861, and the median income for a family was $38,936. Males had a median income of $30,469 versus $24,813 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,976. About 6.70% of families and 9.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.30% of those under age 18 and 10.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Although all the townships are named, as of 2001, there are no township governments. All the townships are officially part of unorganized territory. * These townships were created out of Forest Area Township after the 2000 Census. † Most of Roosevelt is in Roseau County, but according to the 2000 Census, 3 people live on the that extends into Lake of the Woods. External links *Lake of the Woods County government’s website *Local tourist bureau’s website ---- Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Lake of the Woods County, Minnesota